


When You Wish Upon A Star

by cosmiceverafter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Disneyland, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: Buck and Eddie take Christopher to Disneyland for his birthday. Dreams have a way of coming true at the Happiest Place on Earth.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 214





	When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _**"Please don’t make me choose.”- Buck to Eddie, when Eddie forces Buck to pick between a churro and mickey mouse ice cream during their first trip to Disneyland as a birthday gift to Christopher.**_
> 
> First of all, I feel like whoever sent me this prompt, knows me well because this is the best prompt EVER! I am a huge Disneyland fan. My own love came out in this one (especially when it comes to the delicious treats)! 
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️

**When you wish upon a star 💫**

Buck felt like a kid in a candy shop, which was ironic because he was literally standing in a candy shop. And not just any candy shop, but one in Disneyland! So feeling like a kid was accurate when you were at the _Happiest Place on Earth._

This was his first time to Disneyland, even though he was a grown-ass man.

Buck and Eddie had the idea to do something special for Christopher’s 10th birthday. Eddie had never been either, and truthfully the guy had said he didn’t get the appeal.

He was one of those _“why would I want to wait in long lines for a 10-second ride”_ kinds of people, and Buck was going to do everything in his power to get his boyfriend to enjoy this trip.

Truthfully, it was their first trip altogether, and Buck wanted it to be special.

Luckily, they were able to cut most of the lines, even though Chris said he’d be fine waiting. But it was so hot outside and he didn’t want his little buddy getting a heatstroke. Chris got to wear a Birthday Pin, and all of the workers and characters said _Happy Birthday!_

The picture he got with Mickey was absolutely adorable, and Buck knew he’d be framing that the moment they got home.

Christopher’s favorite ride was Pirates of the Caribbean because he loved seeing the world below the big water drop. Eddie’s favorite ride was Indiana Jones, and this reminded Buck to keep that in his mind, so he could have Eddie dress up as Indy later on for his own enjoyment. And Buck’s favorite ride was Space Mountain, _because who wouldn’t like a roller coaster in the dark with stars?_

They all had to admit that the food was out of this world, but Buck was indecisive and wanted it all.

“C’mon, Buck, you need to make a decision here,” Eddie mumbled as he downed his water sitting on the bench by Splash Mountain. “Our Fast Pass is almost up, and we’ve been waiting all day for this ride.”

“I can’t wait!” Chris said excitedly as he watched the people come crashing down the water hill, screaming with laughter.

Was Eddie kidding? A choice between a churro and a Micky Mouse Ice-Cream Bar... _impossible._

_**“Please don’t make me choose!”** _

“Babe, you can get another one later,” Eddie replied with a smirk. “It shouldn’t be this difficult.”

Buck looked over at Christopher, “Buddy, which one would you get?”

“The popcorn!”

 _“Wha..._ No, no, between the churro and the Mickey bar?”

Christopher shrugged with a smile and went back to watching the people as the water sprayed up high in the air.

Eddie laughed as he pushed a hand through his hair, “You’re such a big kid.”

“Admit it, it’s why you fell for me.”

“One of the reasons,” Eddie winked with a grin. Buck wanted nothing more at that moment to kiss his boyfriend. But a treat was needed. Standing up, Eddie comes up to him and puts his arms around Buck’s waist, “Are you in the mood for something sweet...or something that will send a shiver down your spine.”

Eddie’s finger trails down Buck’s back and he smirks. Whispering, he leans in closer to his man, _“You know..._ this is a kid’s place.”

Motioning to his son, who wasn’t paying any attention to the two of them, shrugged, “Your point being?”

Buck smiled and pressed his lips to Eddie’s. He loved that he could always be himself around Eddie, even when he was acting like a dork over Disneyland treats. “I think I’ll take the chill, as long as you promise to warm me up after?”

Eddie whispers in his ear, “It would be my pleasure, babe. Besides this heat today, you shouldn’t have a problem with that!” Eddie pulls away and claps his hand, “Ladies and gentlemen, he’s made a decision!”

Christopher laughs and pats Buck on the leg. He loves his boys.

Buck goes up to order and freezes, _“Wait..._ you have jalapeno cheese pretzels?”

From behind him, Eddie and Christopher groan.

*******  
  


Buck’s new favorite ride was Splash Mountain, and he was literally soaked, yet Eddie had barely gotten a little splash his way.

They took pictures in front of the castle with Buck insisting Eddie wear the Mouse Ears alongside himself and Christopher.

As they were watching the parade on Main Street, Christopher grabbed Buck and Eddie’s hands and said, “Thank you for the best birthday ever!”

Eddie smiled and kissed his son’s head, “Of course, anything for you.”

Buck nodded, “I”m just happy the two of you let me come along!”

Christopher looked at him with a big toothy grin, “I wouldn’t go anywhere without you, Buck. You’re my best friend.” He hugged Buck tightly and Buck couldn’t ignore the tears filling his eyes.

Eddie rubbed his back gently, knowing what that meant to him.

Eating at Down Town Disney, they had laughs and Buck was feeling a bit tipsy as he drank his margarita. Eddie just shook his head with a smirk as he drank his beer.

They made sure they returned in time for the fireworks. Eddie took Christopher to the bathroom, as Buck walked around the castle, the night sky full of stars above. He looked at his reflection in the water and moved to the Wishing Well at the side of the castle. Taking a coin out, he closed his eyes and made a wish. _Let us always be a family._

The trip wasn’t just for Christopher, it had been for _him_ as well.

This addition was the family he always dreamed of. He was so in love with Eddie, feeling free at last. He had found his soulmate. And Chris, well, that little boy had imprinted his heart, long ago. He already felt like his other father, and it was an honor to do so.

“There you are,” he heard Eddie say. “We couldn’t find you.”

“Just had to make a wish,” Buck replied as he kissed Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie didn’t say anything, instead, he looked at Christopher who gave his father a nod and a thumbs up.

The next thing Buck knew, Eddie was getting down on one knee.

_Oh my God...was this actually happening?_

“Maybe it’s sudden, but the moment I met you, Evan Buckley, I knew you were my person. I fell for you in ways I didn’t know imaginable. But then I saw you with Christopher and I knew what I was feeling… love. I fell in love with you and I’ve never stopped loving you since. _Please,_ join our family and be ours forever. _Will you marry me?”_

Buck realized he was crying as Eddie pulled out a beautiful golden band. “Yes, yes of course!”

Christopher clapped and cheered, as bystanders also joined in.

Eddie got up and kissed Buck. They held each other tightly, wiping away their loving tears. Eddie slid the ring on, and that was when he finally felt complete.

“I love you,” Buck said as he stroked Eddie’s face. “I love you so much.”

Eddie wiped under his eyes and touched his forehead to Buck’s, “I love you, too. _Always.”_

They looked at Christopher and held their arms open. He ran to them and they swooped him up.

“Did you help your dad plan this?” When Chris nodded, Buck held him tightly. “Love you, buddy.”

“I love you, too, dad!” Chris said with a sweet smile. _Dad._ The tears flowed once more. “Oh, I got you this.” The little boy held out a churro; this truly was a moment he would never forget.

“I can always count on you, Chris,” he said, as he took a big bite and shared it with his now official son.

Right on cue, the fireworks lit the sky brilliantly. The rainbow of their love embracing them with light. This was worth the journey. Buck carefully lifted Christopher on his shoulders as Eddie moved in close.

Buck turned to look at Eddie, his eyes full of love. “You know, Walt Disney was right about this place.”

“How so?” Eddie asked with a beautiful smile as he hovered closer to Buck’s lips.

Buck’s fingers intertwined Buck’s fingers and he smiled pressing his lips to his fiancé’s, _“Dreams do come true.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
